disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney XD
Disney XD is an American digital cable television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company that mostly airs children's animated television series. The network launched on February 13, 2009 as the successor to Toon Disney. Disney Launches Disney XD Network, Web Site, Orlando Business Journal, February 13, 2009Disney XD Looks Good in Debut, TV Week, February 14, 2009 Its target market is aimed at male children from ages 6 to 14. The channel is also offered with Spanish language audio, either via a separate channel sold as part of a Spanish language network package sold by cable and satellite providers, or via a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on system. A high definition feed of the network is also offered on some cable providers, as well as both satellite providers and telco IPTV providers in the ABC/Disney networks preferred format of 720p. Disney XD movie show premieres at 5:00 pm that shows classic Disney movies. Programs Original programming * Aaron Stone * Big Hero 6: The Series * DuckTales * Future-Worm! * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * I'm with the Band Rebranded Disney Network Rocking With Band, Reuters.com, November 6, 2008 * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Disney XD Eyes Daredevil of a Series, Multichannel News, December 21, 2008 * Lab Rats * Lab Rats: Elite Force * Marvel's Spider-Man * MECH-X4 * Mighty Med * Milo Murphy's Law * Motorcity * Parker Plays * Pickle & Peanut * Star Wars Resistance * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Tron Uprising * Walk the Prank * Wander Over Yonder * Zeke and Luther Co-productions *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' Disney programming * American Dragon: Jake Long * Amphibia * Big City Greens * Code: 9 * Cory in the House * Even Stevens * Fillmore! * Fish Hooks * Gargoyles * Get Ed 2 * Gravity Falls * Kim Possible * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Phil of the Future * Phineas and Ferb * Recess * So Random * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * The Oz Kids * The Replacements * The Emperor's New School * The Famous Jett Jackson * The Legend of Tarzan * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Wizards of Waverly Place * Yin-Yang-Yo!''http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/homepage/default.aspx Other programming * ''A.T.O.M. * Animaniacs * Atomic Puppet * Batman * Beyblade Burst * Beyblade Burst Evolution * Beyblade Burst Turbo * Camp Lakebottom * Chaotic * Counterfeit Cat * Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future * Digimon Data Squad * Fantastic Four * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Inazuma Eleven: Ares * Iron Man * Jackie Chan Adventures * Legend of the Dragon * Monster Buster Club * Naruto: Shippuden * Oban Star-Racers * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pinky and the Brain * Pucca * Slugterra * Sonic Underground * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited * Static Shock * Superman * The Avengers * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Incredible Hulk * The Spectacular Spider-Man"The Spectacular Spider-Man" Animated Series Finds New Network for March 2009, Marvel Animation Age, December 11, 2008 * X-Men * X-Men Evolution * Silver Surfer * Bobby's World See also * Disney XD (France) * Disney XD (UK & Ireland) * Disney XD (Southeast Asia) References Category:Channels Category:Disney Channel